Falling Slowly
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Kelly O/FC has a crush on the resident Irish, Rory Flanagan. Will she ask him to dance or lose her nerve? Takes place after the Glee boys' performance of What Makes You Beautiful from the Season 3 episode "Prom-assaurus" Song: Falling Slowly by Damian McGinty


"_You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful"_

The glee guys finished their performance and were instantly met with applause. They were amazing! I don't know why everyone always picks on them; they have more talent in one group than all of Lima combined. But one guy in particular had caught my eye, the charming Irish exchange student whose name I had heard through the grapevine was Rory. As the applause died down, the guys left the stage and dispersed into the crowd to dance with their dates- all but Rory who had seemingly decided to hold up the wall. I found it sad that he was dateless but I can't say that I was surprised. Whenever I saw him in the halls someone was always bullying him or bothering him about something. I hated it and felt terrible for him.

After battling with myself internally, I decided that I had nothing to lose by asking the handsome Irishman to dance; so I made my way over to where he was standing. "Hey. You guys were amazing!" I praised, having no idea how else to start a conversation with the boy. Rory quirked his eyebrows before replying "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it" and smiling a twenty watt smile. I smiled back at him and was caught up in his smile until he broke the silence. "Me name's Rory Flanagan. What's yours?" He asked because I had clearly been too distracted to introduce myself. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid' my mind kept screaming as I realized my lack of courtesy. "Nice to meet you Rory, I'm Kelly Henderson" I replied, extending a hand for him to shake which he gladly accepted. Before he could let go of my hand I seized my opportunity. "Do you want to dance?" I asked, anxious for his response. He flashed me another twenty watt smile before replying "It would be an honour" and dragging me by the hand out onto the dance floor.

As we reached the center of the dance floor (it was surprisingly bare) the music changed from a song with an upbeat tempo to a slow song.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react

And games that never amount

To more than they're meant

Will play themselves out

Rory's eyes were locked on mine as he continued to smile. He only broke eye contact to pull me close, place a hand on my hip, and wait for me to put my opposite hand on his shoulder.

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You'll make it now

It felt as though time had stopped, as though time didn't exist. I must have gotten lost in Rory's eyes, something that I could see anyone doing. I was snapped out of my reverie when he broke the silence. "You look beautiful tonight Kelly" he complimented, his thick Irish accent making the words sound more beautiful than they would normally be- not that they wouldn't normally sound beautiful... "Thank you, you look very handsome tonight yourself. I love the bowtie" I replied taking the hand that was on his shoulder and touching the bowtie, my eyes following my hands.

I realized my actions and put my head on his chest so he wouldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks. There was a comfortable silence; nobody existed but Rory and I. I could feel Rory put his chin on my head and cuddle up to me it and when we next made eye contact, both of us leaned in, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever, although in actuality it probably only lasted a matter of seconds. I didn't want this moment to end, being here with Rory like this. I had no idea so much time had passed until I realized that the song was almost over. I know I don't know Rory very well but I had a good feeling about him and wished the song would go on forever. We spent the next while in yet another comfortable silence, completely caught up in each other once again. "I know we just met and all, but...would you be my girlfriend Kelly? I really like you and..." Rory was cut of f by my lips on his. This kiss lasted longer than the first and this time I was the one to break the silence. "I would love to". "Grand" Rory replied with the biggest smile I had ever seen on the boy. "Grand indeed" I responded with a smile of my own before Rory kissed me again-our first kiss as a couple

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing it loud


End file.
